


Those Three Words

by gayenid



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Concept Fic, Cuddling, Junior year, Kissing, M/M, boys loving boys, first time saying I love you, my moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Lucas and Farkle wanted to wait until it was their moment to say I love you. Lucas thought it was finally time on that afternoon at Topanga's.Or:Based on a concept I found on Tumblr, "Things you said too quietly."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello ANOTHER larkle fic bc i can just not get enough!!  
> this one is kinda short bc it's meant to be a quick little concept so i hope y'all enjoy  
> i have a bunch of concept fics coming up bc ppl are requesting them and i think they're cute!  
> lemme know how you feel about this!  
> -mads

It was a normal day at the coffee shop; Tuesday afternoon after school.

Lucas and Farkle sat at the all too familiar couch in the middle of the shop, legs tangled up as they sat close together. Farkle was immersed in the show that was playing on Lucas' phone, headphones in his ears, his head on the older boy's shoulders.

Lucas' eyes were shut, thoughts running throughout his mind. The fact that Farkle was his boyfriend and that he loved him with all his heart. 

They've been dating for two years, since freshmen year. Lucas finally got the courage to ask Farkle out. It wasn't this big thing but it was still special to the both of them. They've been very happy ever since.

The warmth of Farkle's body against Lucas' made the older boy's lips curl up into a small smile. Farkle meant everything to him. 

Even though they've been together for two years, neither of them said those three special words. Both of them wanted to wait until the right moment, so it'd be memorable.

Lucas thought that moment, was right now.

Lucas turned his head to kiss the top of the blonde's hair, burying his face in the gelled-up locks. 

"Farkle, I love you," Lucas whispered, completely unaware that the other boy had his headphones in. Farkle furrowed his eyebrows, unsure if his boyfriend had said something to him. 

He took his headphone out closest to Lucas. "Did you say something? I couldn't hear you," Farkle stated.

"I said, I love you," Lucas repeated, his voice muffled. 

Farkle's eyes lit up, a smile plastered on his face. "Is this your moment?" 

"Yes, this is my moment. But, please say it back so I don't actually freak out," Lucas chuckled into the younger boy's hair.

"I love you more, Lucas," Farkle said back, pressing his lips to the other boy's neck lovingly. 

Lucas raised his head and put a hand on Farkle's cheek, turning his head to kiss Farkle on the mouth, passionate and loving. 

When they pulled back, they went back to their normal cuddling position and sat there for the rest of the night in peace.


End file.
